Dead
Dead 'is a character of Jibaku-kun (as known ''Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. He is the ninth G.C. of Novas and the older brother of Live, the sixth G.C. of Hexas. History Dead is the older brother of Live who is also a fellow G.C. from Hexas who currently resides at Novas as both the island of Hexas and Novas are inflicted with the curse of the Needle Tower made by Hail where his region in Novas appears at night while in his younger brother's region in Hexas appears at day. He and his younger brother are asked by Hail to deal against Bucky and the group which he accuses them as the Trouble Kids. During Episode 17 where Live manages to ensnare Bucky and the group with his Soundwave Trap technique, he discovers that his world is transporting the trio at his brother's region at Novas. Dead is shown playing the organ while half of his face is not shown. The trio are now in Novas despite both Pinky and Kai are afraid of haunted houses and cemeteries which Bucky does not showing his fear like the other two. Like his younger brother, Dead is controlling the Umbrellans to attack Bucky and the group while playing his organ at the top of the hill. When Bucky attempts to throw Jibac at him, Dead retaliates by using Jubac causing both spirits collide in explosion. Bucky finally notices him from being a G.C. as Dead appears behind him while handling his spirit Jubac as he coldly introduces to them. Dead finally explains about the problem in Hexas which is both of their islands between Hexas and Novas are inflicted with the curse made by Hail which the region of Hexas appears in a day while the region of Novas appears at night. He also tells them that they torture people in Hexas with the use of the Umbrellans. In doing so, the curse will soon to be broken. Dead manages to disperse the trio by controlling his organ by itself to make a devastating soundwave on the ground which they were trapped in a stone rubble as Dead continues to play his organ to make the trio suffer. Hail watches them being suffer by either both Live or Dead inside the Needle Tower this causes Spaak to lose his temper as both men are clashing with their two swords. After dealing with Bucky and the group, he asks Hail to break the curse which makes Hail cries hysterically from Bucky's loss although Bucky and the group are alive after Pinky uses her Teleportation technique to keep them safe at the cost of her energy. When his younger brother Live arrives at Novas, He eventually confronts Pinky after awakening from her consciousness as she screams for help. He notices his brother's arrival and Pinky also tells both Bucky and Kai that Dead has a rift with his younger brother, Live much to his shock and he was soon attacked by his younger brother Live with a Sonic Blast. Dead retaliates by summoning several needles to entrap his younger brother as the needles are engulfing with flames within it. Live becomes angered at his older brother for his actions as well as for torturing the people in Hexas as Bucky scolds them not to fight each other as siblings and both of them were tricked by Hail much to Dead's shock and Live angrily refuses to believe and Dead tells him about his dream is to reunite with his younger brother again and to make up with each other as siblings which Live was surprised to his words and Dead sadly releases him. The Umbrellans return to attack them inside the haunted mansion and Dead realizes that Hail breaks his promise as it attacks them all. Bucky notices the giant Umbrellan which is inflicted by Slash's Poison of Awakening and it begins to attack them inside the mansion to make its rampage which he tells everyone including both Dead and Live to escape and Bucky solely fights the monster and defeats it with a Powerful Wave. Outside the haunted mansion where it was exploded, Slash becomes angered from its defeat as he walks away. After the incident, Dead knows that the region of Novas is no longer to be transported back after the curse is broken and Live decides to let him stay at his town at the region of Hexas and he asks him if he loves rock music. Dead finally accepts to stay in Hexas as he tells his younger brother that he loves classical music much to his disappointment. During Episode 25, he is protecting at the region of Novas from the shadow versions of Slash before being froze in solid by Spaak's sister, The Princess under Slash's possession. He was later freed by Bucky after he defeated Slash for the second time with a Pump Great Jibak technique. He is last seen among with fellow Great Children in the final battle against Slash. Appearance Like his younger brother, Live. Dead has a short dark blue hair with a full fringe, pale skin and black eyes. His notable appearance as a contrast to his younger brother's primary outfit, He wears a black-high neck priest robe with a gray cross design at the center of his robe, black pants and black shoes. He also wears a matching black gloves. Personality Unlike Live who is a cool and serious person, Dead is the complete opposite who is a very smart and a silent person this behavior shows when Bucky attempts to throw Jibac at him, Dead easily manages to retaliate the same to make both spirits collided in explosion. He is also shown to be rude and arrogant when he introduces himself to Bucky and the group before he arrogantly attacks them. When he finally reconciles with his younger brother, He shows his caring, sadness and respect to him after he apologizes for torturing his people in Hexas as well as his dream is to reunite with him just to make up each other as siblings. He and Live are both skilled musicians which his younger brother is skilled in electric guitar while Dead is skilled in playing the organ. Powers Dead shares his abilities to his younger brother, Live as a musician which he enables him to create soundwaves when he plays the organ as well as to trap his enemies at the same time. He can also summon several needles from his spirit Jubac and engulfs them in blue flames. 'Sound Explosion: ' Dead's main ability where he is skilled in playing the organ where he creates soundwaves beneath the ground and entraps them in mid-air as it causes a deadly explosion while they are still in bound. He uses this ability to trap Bucky and the group in mid-air before it explodes. However, Pinky uses her Teleportation technique to save themselves at the cost of her energy as well as to dodge themselves from being exploded. '''Burning Needles: Dead throws his spirit Jubac as it summons several needles on his enemies to entrap them as the needles causes them to be engulfed in blue flames. This ability is used to retaliate his younger brother, Live after he attacks him with a Sonic Blast technique in Episode 17. Sonic Sensor: Dead is able to communicate the Umbrellans from plays his organ and enables him to control the Umbrellans to attack his enemies. This skill is shared by his younger brother, Live. Trivia * Dead's appearance is based of a Black Priest. * In the end of Episode 17, both brothers have different likes of music genre which Live likes rock music while Dead likes classical music. * Dead is similar to Neclord from the game Suikoden and Suikoden II and both men are skilled in playing the organ. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Stalkers